2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Charka123)
The 2024 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive Atlantic Hurricane Season. This year featured 21 named storms, 14 hurricanes and 10 major hurricanes. The start date of this season is right around average, but end up very early, in September 21. In the winter of 2023-2024, the El Nino ended and start to turn to La Nina and warm water start to pushing into Atlantic, that made this season so active, the most of storm track like Hurricane Irma in 2017, making Florida so sad this year, however, there is some other landfall in other places, like Isaac make landfall near Boston. Due to the long track of hurricanes, that made the ACE values in this season is overwhelming. It even near the top pacific typhoon season. The impact of this season also devastating, many hurricane hit the economic area like New York City and Miami,this leads to the damage of this year near 3 times of Katrina. The numbers of deaths near 2 times of Katrina. Overall, US get hit hard this season. The 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season also break the record of amounts of Major Hurricanes. Seasonal Forecasts Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/10/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤_38_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2018 till:25/05/2018 color:TS text:Alberto(TS) from:22/05/2018 till:02/06/2018 color:C4 text:Beryl(C4) from:23/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 color:C4 text:Chris(C4) from:02/06/2018 till:09/06/2018 color:C2 text:Debby(C2) from:09/06/2018 till:15/06/2018 color:TS text:Ernesto(TS) from:19/06/2018 till:22/06/2018 color:TS text:Florence(TS) from:22/06/2018 till:24/06/2018 color:TS text:Gordon(SS) barset:break from:26/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 color:C2 text:Helene(C2) from:07/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:C4 text:Isaac(C4) from:10/07/2018 till:27/07/2018 color:C5 text:Joyce(C5) from:18/07/2018 till:28/07/2018 color:C4 text:Kirk(C4) from:25/07/2018 till:29/07/2018 color:TS text:Leslie(TS) from:25/07/2018 till:29/07/2018 color:TD text:Thirteen(TD) from:01/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C5 text:Michael I(C5) barset:break from:08/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C5 text:Nadine(C5) from:14/08/2018 till:18/08/2018 color:C1 text:Michael II(C1) from:16/08/2018 till:23/08/2018 color:C3 text:Oscar(C3) from:20/08/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:C5 text:Patty(C5) from:30/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:TS text:Rafael(TS) from:02/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:C4 text:Sara(C4) from:14/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:C1 text:Tony(C1) barset:break from:18/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:TS text:Valerie(TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" This chart is the whole summary for the season, the definition of the each color in the bottom. By using this chart, you can clearly see the duration of a storm, how strong is it and which month it formed. Storm Tropical Storm Alberto On May 18, a weak low pressure system just formed in the east of Bahamas island, NHC give it 20% chance of development in next 48 hours, soon this develop quickly into a tropical depression. When it enter the Gulf of Mexico, this tropical depression have a huge step of development. On May 23, 01L become the first named storm of the season, Alberto and start to moving toward the north, On May 24, Alberto made landfall in western Florida and it continue moving to the north and dissipated in May 25. Hurricane Beryl Beryl begin as a tropical wave on May 18. Due to the La Nina pattern, the water is very warm and rapid intensification near the northwest Cuba and reach its first peak, Category 3 and make landfall in Cuba. But it didn't weaken too much, it begin another round of intensification, it reach Category 4 in second peak and made landfall in Florida. After exiting Florida, it moving to the northeast, meanwhile, Chris is formed and Fujiwara effect is happen. Beryl make a circle and become a Category 1 again, and make landfall in South Carolina in May 31. Hurricane Chris While the Beryl is active, another tropical wave near northern Haiti, and moving to the northwest. Because it is too close to land, the development become unfavorable, On May 25, it finally named Chris, and Chris start to make a circle due to Fujiwara effect, also Chris become lot smaller but it is intensify rapidly, it reach Category 4 strength on May 27. After making landfall in Cuba, Chris moving toward north and become Category 1 once again before dissipated on May 31. Hurricane Debby Debby formed as a tropical wave in Africa, moving to the west and the Bermuda High leads to this tropical wave moving to the north. After that, this tropical wave enter a high SST and low wind shear area and begin intensifying, on June 4, it become tropical depression and soon become fourth named storm of the season, Debby. Debby continue moving to the northwest and continue intensifying and reach Category 2 strength on June 6, but after its first peak, it still remain a Category 1 hurricane. On late June 7, Debby become post-tropical but still become Category 2 near New York City and make landfall near there. On June 9, Debby dissipated in Canada. Tropical Storm Ernesto On June 1, 2024, a wave of thunderstorms formed on Florida, these thunderstorms combine into a big system and moving toward to the northeast. It still struggle to develop until near the New England coast.On June 10, it finally become Tropical Storm Ernesto. This is interact with another ex-tropical system so Ernesto start to moving to the south and have better chance of developing. After several day of rotating, Ernesto moving to the north and become ex-tropical. If you look at the track of this storm, this is number 6.So people called it Tropical Storm Six. Tropical Storm Florence On June 16, the system formed near South of Gulf of Mexico. At that time, most of the model suggest it would become a hurricane, but development is not that fast. It remain as a invest until June 19 it become tropical depression, many people think it just remain tropical depression, but 6 hours before making landfall, it become named storm! Tropical Storm Florence, than quickly weaken and dissipated on June 22. Subtropical Storm Gordon On June 18, another invest formed near Florida, people think this might be repeat of Tropical Storm Six. It did, but due to too high latitude, it become a subtropical depression on June 22 and soon become subtropical storm Gordon, Gordon move to the east and dissipated due to the low SST. Hurricane Helene On June 23, Another thunderstorms developing into a system. The track is similar to the Emily on 2017. On June 27, it become Tropical Storm Helene, make it the earliest H name ever. Helene continue moving to the northeast but it did something similar to Sandy, it moving to the northwest and enter the good environment for hurricane develop. Helene rapid intensify into a Category 2 and make landfall in North Carolina on June 28. When Helene is inland, it produce very heavy rainfall to many states, and finally dissipated on July 1. Hurricane Isaac Main Article: Hurricane Isaac Finally on Late June, a tropical wave is active in Africa, Isaac is one of them. The tropical wave become a tropical depression on July 7, and soon become a tropical storm than it move to the northwest and begin intensify. Around July 10, it reach its first peak Category 4! Then weaken little bit due to slightly cooler SST, but due to the extreme heat on New England last week, the water is still warm enough to maintain a Category 3 strength until Isaac making its landfall near Boston on . But meanwhile a high pressure stalled near Midwest, that caused Isaac to slowly moving to the southeast and stalled near New York City, while Isaac is stalling, it still intensifying into a Category 3 from a tropical storm. On July 17, Isaac finally make its second landfall on New York City and dissipated in Canada on July 20. Hurricane Joyce Another similar tropical wave formed. But this time, this tropical wave didn't move to the north like Isaac, it continue move to the west and become a tropical depression on July 10. After that, it quickly intensify from a tropical depression into a Cat 2 hurricane just in one day, also it crossing through the middle water between DR and PR. After that, Joyce start to moving to the northwest and continue intensifying. On July 14, it reach Category 5 and it is the first category 5 of the season. On next day, it reach its peak intensity, 180 mph with pressure at 908 mbar. It weaken little bit, but still maintain a category 5 and making landfall in Florida with wind at 170 mph. After crossing through Florida, Joyce weaken into a Category 1 storm and begin re-intensify on July 19-20. Joyce reach third peak with Category 3 wind in Gulf of Mexico and make a landfall in New Orleans as a Category 1. After making Louisiana landfall, it slow down, and that is due to the high pressure, Joyce move very slowly in the Taxes coastline as Harvey did. On July 25, the high pressure finally leave and Joyce move to inland Mexico and dissipated. Hurricane Kirk The same pattern over and over again. Another invest formed behind Joyce and moving to the west. On July 18, it become tropical depression and next day become a tropical storm Kirk. Kirk's track much to the north. On July 22, it reach its first peak, Category 2 and soon weaken little bit into a Category 1. The environment become better near the coast, which leads to Kirk rapid intensify. On July 24, Kirk become Category 4 hurricane, and very close to make landfall on northern Florida, Kirk weaken into Category 3 before making landfall. But Kirk still caused lots damage to Florida, 46 deaths and 12 Billion damage. Tropical Storm Leslie On July 25, a ex-tropical cyclone move off the ocean and become subtropical depression. This low pressure start to moving to the northeast and become subtropical storm. On July 27, it become tropical storm, but Isaac wasting too much of warm water in the northeast, caused Leslie become ex-tropical and dissipated. Tropical Depression Thirteen Meanwhile Leslie is active, another tropical depression formed as thunderstorms moving to good environment. But something happen caused this tropical depression just stalled near South Carolina, which leads to heavy rain to South Carolina, North Carolina over and over again, finally near 200 people died due to 46 Billion damage, which is costliest non-naming tropical system in the history. Hurricane Michael A similar tropical wave is formed on Africa on Late July. On August 1, this become tropical storm Michael. Michael start rapid intensifying on August 3, it become 2nd Category 5 hurricane of the season on August 5 and reach its peak, 145 knots. After reaching higher latitude, it weaken into a Category 4 hurricane, and starting move to the east. Michael gradually weaken when it moving to the east and dissipated first time near Azure. But on August 14, the remnant become tropical depression once again and intensify into Michael II, like Lee did. Michael II intensify into a Category 1 hurricane and made landfall in Spain as a tropical storm on August 18. Hurricane Nadine On the Early August, a tropical wave moving off the Africa, moving very slow. On August 8, it become tropical depression and 6 hours later it become tropical storm Nadine. After it become named, it start moving to the south and made a brief landfall on DR. After making landfall, Nadine begin the rapid intensification, Nadine skim through the Jamaica on August 6, but remain Category 5 and continue intensify and reach the peak near Cuba. On August 9, Nadine make landfall in western Cuba and weaken into 160 mph. Nadine remain Category 5 and make landfall on Florida on August 12 and move to northeast. Nadine become Category 2 when exiting Florida. But the environment is still good enough for Nadine development. It become Category 4 before making landfall near New York City. Nadine continue moving to the north and become post-tropical. Hurricane Oscar On August 13, National Hurricane center issued the invest development chance is medium. On August 14, the risk upgrade to high. On August 16, it become a tropical depression. On August 17, after rotate around in Mexico, 16L is upgrade to Tropical Storm Oscar. One day later, it become Category 3 and make landfall on Cuba. Oscar maintain a Category 2 until make landfall in the same place Alberto did, after making landfall, Oscar moving to the north and dissipated in West Virginia on August 23. Hurricane Patty On August 14, a long wave tropical disturbance give a low risk for development. On August 18, it upgrade to high risk. On August 20, the AOI become a tropical depression and 12 hours later, it become Tropical Storm Patty. Patty slowly intensify, but it reach 195 mph wind speed(tied with Haiyan) and pressure is 882 mbar(tied with Wilma) and remain that strength until make landfall in Puerto Rico. Also make landfall on Dominican Republic as 160 mph, 900 mbar. But after exiting Haiti, Patty is a Category 1 hurricane and quickly weaken into a tropical storm. Still making landfall in Cuba. The land really make Patty weaken a lot, after exiting Cuba, it is 45 mph storm, but Patty turned to northeast and intensify right near Florida. Patty quickly jump from a Tropical storm into a Category 4, caused lots of damage to Florida. After exiting Florida, Patty is too tired and become smaller and smaller, and finally dissipated on September 3. Tropical Storm Rafael A small cloud strengthen into a tropical depression on August 30. Soon become tropical storm and dissipated next day. Hurricane Sara On August 26, a invest formed in Western Africa, chance are low. On September 1, the chance is upgraded to high and one day later it become Tropical Storm Sara. The environment is so good for Sara to develop, it only take about 1 and the half day to jump from TD into a Category 4 hurricane, and make landfall on Puerto Rico as a Category 2. The situation is like Maria, the ocean water temperature is begin to drop, Sara only remain a Category 1 and keep moving north and become post-tropical on September 9. Hurricane Tony On September 12, a system develop near Puerto Rico, that is come from a tropical wave. On September 14, it become tropical storm Tony, but the SST in this year is overwhelming, which leads to Tony become a Category 1 hurricane. Tony enter a large area of wind shear, it dissipated on September 18. Tropical Storm Valerie On September 16, a weak system formed near southwest Gulf of Mexico. This moving to the northeast and intensify overland. On September 19, it become Tropical Storm Valerie. The the same result of Tony, Valerie killed by the wind shear. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2024 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2024 USD. All wind intensities are in mph, with the number in parentheses being the intensity in km/h. Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2024. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2030 season. This is the same list used in 2012 except for Sara, which replaced Sandy. Retirement On April 11, 2025, at the 47th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Isaac, Joyce, Nadine, Patty, from its rotating name lists due to the damage and deaths it caused, and it will not be used for another Atlantic hurricane. These four name will replaced by Isabella, Jadyn, Naomi and Parry in 2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons